The Apprentice
by Hermione's Equal
Summary: Professor McGonagall hires Severus some unwanted help. Can Hermione prove her worth? It's only kinda compliant to HBP...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Old Formalities**

"Good evening, Severus." Minerva McGonagall smiled from behind the Headmistress' desk. After Dumbledore's death she was instantly awarded the position as headmistress by the Wizengamot. "I'm glad you decided to come back and teach." Her usual sternness was still there, but she had mellowed out a great deal since the end of the war.

"What the hell would I do otherwise; the old codger black-listed me with an unbreakable vow!" Severus was silently seething in anger from his wingback chair.

"Now, now, Severus, at least it is better than rotting away in Azkaban."

"There is obviously a reason for my presence in your office, and I hardly believe it is for you to become further acquainted with a murderer, Minerva," he hissed her name, "so perhaps you will quickly skip to the important part of this bloody conversation." Severus crossed his arms and waited patiently for her to begin.

"Severus, you know I don't believe you're a murderer. I was simply stating that things could be worse. I wanted to tell you that I have hired for you an apprentice to help teaching your first and second year students, possibly the third years."

"You did what!" Severus stood in rage.

"Hogwarts has grown considerably and I know how hard it is for you to teach large classes of potions students. I think it wise that you have help." She answered reasonably.

"You think I can't run a class of students by myself!" He roared. "I have been teaching for the last seventeen years, thank you, and I know what I am doing!" He went to open the door to the office, when he bumped into something.

Hermione Granger was, hands down, the most insufferable, Gryffindor, know-it-all, he had ever met. From the moment she first raised her hand her first year, he knew that he was in for seven years of hell. To make matters worse, the girl, who he knew was not much of a girl anymore, was incredibly intelligent. If only she wasn't friends with Harry, I-killed-the-bastard-once-and-for-all-and-lived-to-tell-about-it, Potter.

"Professor Snape!" She yelped as she fell down to the ground with him on top of her. He quickly scrambled away from her.

"Will you move?" He screamed at her fallen body lying in the doorway.

"Hermione!" Minerva moved around Severus and leant a hand to help her off the ground. "I'm glad to see you. I've just told Severus the news." Hermione's eyes bulged and darted towards a very red and angry Snape.

"And?" She asked timidly in his direction.

"What do you want, you foolish child? Must you never speak in full sentences?" Severus scorned and she blushed redder than ever.

"Severus, she will be your new apprentice." Minerva said slowly and clearly to make sure he heard it correctly.

"Who will be my new apprentice?" He asked in confusion, unable to understand what Minerva was talking about as he clearly did not want to believe what she was saying.

"I will, sir." Hermione said quietly and raised her chin slightly.

"Not bloody likely. I will more quickly hire a flobberworm to teach my classes than you!" Hermione's eyebrows furrowed in anger.

"It's not like I wanted to accept this position, you miserable git! How dare you say such horrid things? I have never done anything but show you respect. Now I know why Harry and Ron hate you so much!" Hermione quickly stormed out of the room leaving Minerva to glare at Severus.

"I can't believe you." She said solemnly. "She's right, you know? She hasn't ever shown you anything but respect. You'll be kicking yourself later on tonight when you realize that the only person that would have ever cared to investigate why you would murder someone was Hermione Granger." Minerva sat down in her chair. "You may leave, Severus, good night." Severus was confused and angry, but mostly confused, as he left Minerva's office and went back down to the comforts of his dungeon quarters.

Minerva was right. Later that night, Severus found himself with a bottle of firewhiskey and a batch of hangover potion brewed for the next morning as he quickly downed his worries away in liquor. Why would anyone like Hermione Granger give a damn about him? He had wondered who uncovered the truth the day he was released from Azkaban. Luckily, he only spent the rest of the war in Azkaban. He probably had a more enjoyable time within his jail cell than most did out of it.

The war against Voldemort was bloody and cruel to all the families that openly opposed Voldemort. The Weasleys lost three: Percy, Charlie, and Uncle Tom on Molly's side of the family, and when Narcissa took Draco into hiding, her only remaining relatives were murdered by Lucius himself. Basically, no family was forgotten when it came to death, and in the end, all were happy to see it over with.

Severus was sure that as soon as Voldemort was defeated, he would be forgotten and left to rot in Azkaban. The sad part is that he really didn't care. He spent most of his days alone anyway, what could it hurt? But even he was happy that he was released. When he received a letter from Minerva begging him to come back to Hogwarts, he was again, strangely relieved.

Now he was back, again, and wished nothing more for the world to disappear.

Hermione Granger was absolutely ecstatic about her final year at Hogwarts. Her sixth year was spent learning to fight a war, the summer after sixth year was spent finding Horcruxes and killing Voldemort, and finally, she felt for once, that she could go on being a normal witch.

When she packed her belongings to go back to Hogwarts for the last time, she couldn't help but feel giddy. Even better, she was given the chance to be an apprentice with Severus Snape, a man who had been nothing but absolutely wretched to her, but she couldn't help but want to please most. She was awarded Head Girl, alongside her best friend, Harry Potter, and was, amazingly enough, still dating Ron Weasley, so she expected this year to be the best so far.

But of course, she didn't actually realize just how awful Severus Snape was. He openly called her retarded and childish in front of the woman she most respected and forced her to blow up on him, which she was not proud of at the moment. All she wanted to do now was relax with her friends. She quickly changed out of her 'business' robes, as she liked to call them, and hopped into a pair of muggle jeans and a hooded sweatshirt, and headed out to her and Harry's common room where she most likely would find Ron.

"Hermione!" He said with glee as he raced over to her tired looking form and gave her a hug.

"It's good to see you, Ron." She said happily, though not as happily as she thought she should feel after not seeing her own boyfriend in over two months. He quickly wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her close. She found herself bringing her own hands up to his face and pulling it towards herself to give him a kiss. She placed her lips upon his lips exactly when Harry decided to come out of his bedroom.

"Oh, come on, guys!" Harry yelled in disgust. Ron only lowered his hands to her butt area and turned for Harry to see it all as Hermione continued to passionately kiss Ron. Harry's jaw dropped slightly at their public display of affection and he actually felt himself growing somewhat jealous of Ron. Finally they unlatched from each other, both flushed and smiled at Harry, who blushed.

"Harry!" Hermione said as she left Ron's side and gave him a hug. He flinched below her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he said as he grew even redder, "I was sort of afraid you would do what you did to him, to me." Hermione couldn't help but laugh, and Harry noticed Ron stiffen up a little.

"You wish!" She playfully swatted his arm and gestured for them to all sit on the couch together. They spent the rest of the night telling each other of their summers. When they were all talked out, they each left to their own rooms, Ron to the Gryffindor common rooms after giving Hermione a kiss goodnight, and fell asleep awaiting their first day of their Seventh year.

* * *

_AN: The R/Hr thing is going to end real quick like... it makes me sick... but a story has to start somewhere... I'll try to keep up..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Getting Better Acquainted**

Hermione woke up early feeling well-rested. She was ever a morning person and secretly wondered if Professor Snape was too.

"I most certainly do not wonder that!" She shouted at herself for thinking in such a way. She was happy for once that she would finally be able to wear what she wanted. Hogwarts had quickly adopted a less strict dress code after the war, for reasons Hermione didn't understand but was happy with, nevertheless.

She pulled up her favorite skirt that was in a green silky fabric that flowed around her knees and buttoned up her white shirt she wore with it. Her hair was getting really long and was threatening to reach past her butt. She would usually tie it up in a ponytail, but instead decided that she wanted to show off her knew hair potions that she had created over break. Her hair hung in shining brown ringlets, cascading down her back.

She put on her favorite pointed stilettos and threw her book bag, one that her parents had helped her purchase from Diagon Alley, over her shoulders and marveled at how light it was and went off to the Great Hall to have her first breakfast back at Hogwarts.

Throughout the halls she was greeted by many of the people she fought in the war with and was given some very strange looks from of her fellow seventh year boys, but ignored them as she walked over to where Harry was sitting next to Luna and Ron.

"Good morning!" She sat down and Ron stared at her hungrily causing her eyebrows to furrow, of all things.

"I like muggle clothes." He said aloud, to his horror. Hermione looked almost offended, surprising herself because she thought that she dressed this way to receive such reactions, but subconsciously did not want to receive them from a certain red head.

"Uhm… when do we get our schedules?" She asked awkwardly and Ron pointed to Professor Snape at the front of the Hall.

"Can you believe McGonagall made that git Deputy Headmaster?" Ron shook his head. "They sent hundred of death eaters to prison, yet they took the one who killed Dumbledore out." Hermione scowled angrily towards Ron.

"You know very well his name has been cleared!" Harry took this as his cue to get up and go to get his schedule, Luna was not much behind him.

"By you." Ron scoffed, "I don't believe his innocence for one second, look at him!" Severus scowled at Potter and handed him his parchment.

"Oh, so you don't believe he is innocent because I was the one who found out about it?" She was furious looking at him. Such a change from last night, she thought to herself.

"That, and I hate the greasy dungeon bat." Ron took another bite of bacon and look towards Hermione where he found a hand fly past him and a pain in his cheek.

"If you can't trust me, then I am not going to trust that you can maintain a relationship with me." She stood from her seat, taking a piece of toast. "It's over." She said falsely sweet and Ron just gaped at her, wondering what he did wrong. Hermione walked up to Professor Snape to get her schedule.

"Try not to drop crumbs on me, Miss Granger!" He spat out venomously and she only took another bite, taking her schedule from him.

"Good day, Professor Snape." She looked at her schedule and smiled. "I shall see you at three o'clock." She walked away, somewhat happy and relieved despite her broken relationship.

Severus only gaped at her, having previously witnessed and overhead what sounded like a highly upsetting argument, and then his wonder was soon replaced with a strange sense of pride.

* * *

"You are five minutes late, Miss Granger." He said venomously as she walked in. Her skirt was at least two inches to short. He could see her knee caps! 

"I'm sorry, Professor, but I had to stop two Hufflepuffs from ganging up on a Slytherin first year." She sat her bag down and stared at him.

"Have a seat Miss Granger; I have no need for you standing around like a dull lamp post." Severus snapped as he gestured her sit down opposite of himself at the lab desk. She took of an extra layer of clothing off and sat it on the back of the chair. He silently wished that he wasn't noticing the provocative clothing she was wearing.

Hermione sat hoping that he would mention his rudeness to her last night as she wanted to forget her frustration towards him.

"You are going to watch me brew the Wolfsbane Potion the rest of the week." Hermione was frowning slightly as he mentioned this. "And next month when you Lycan friend needs it again, you shall brew it yourself." Hermione looked at him, questioning to speak with her eyes. "What is it?" Severus snapped moodily.

"I'm afraid that you are underestimating my skills, sir. I have brewed that potion many times now since your imprisonment for Remus and really don't need help with it." She tried to say this as kindly as she could, but she could see him getting angrier and angrier.

"Very well." He said in anger. "You wanted to be my apprentice, what would you like me to teach you!" He stood from his chair and went to a cupboard and pulled out a bottle of Firewhiskey, pouring himself a small cup. Hermione frowned.

"Well, I was hoping that with an Apprentice, you would have time to work with me on experimental potions." Severus chuckled lightly at her presumptions.

"And you think you are capable of brewing experimental potions?" Hermione was getting angrier and angrier.

"Yes, sir, I think I can."

"We'll see, then." He pulled out a large pile of parchments. "This is first and second year lesson plans. You shall teach these classes. I will inspect your work in two weeks time. If I see you are unfit to teach them, I shall have no choice but to drop you as my apprentice." Hermione scowled but nodded, nevertheless.

"Thank you, sir." She clenched her jaw to prevent herself from saying anything more.

"You're excused." She grabbed her outer robes and exited his room. He began to brew the Wolfsbane potion himself.

"What could it have hurt to help him brew a potion I had already learned to brew," She thought to herself, "At least I would have been able to spend some time with him."

"Whoa!" She said aloud as she shook her head of such thoughts and went off to her final class of the day, Advanced Transfiguration.

* * *

_AN: How I wish I could update everyday... thanks for the comment wingnutdawn... i've been wondering what exactly your name means.. smiles._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: The First Lesson**

"Good morning, class!" She said cheerfully at the large group of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students before her. They all looked so young. Being a first year only six years ago, she knew what to expect when she began her opening lecture of the importance of Potions. Quickly she found the class losing its focus.

"Yes," She looked at her clipboard, "Miss Harlow?"

"Why isn't Professor Snape teaching us?" Hermione knew the question would come eventually but couldn't tell whether or not the student seemed pleased or angered by her new appointment.

"As Hogwarts has grown in size since the end of the war, the demands put on Professor Snape have risen quite considerably and I am here to alleviate some of the pressure to teach all seven years. I am also Professor Snape's apprentice." The girl nodded timidly. "Hopefully you will come to find me as a regular teacher as well."

The rest of the lesson was a lecture in which she made sure all were taking notes and tried not to bore them. Little did she know, Professor Snape was sitting in the back of the room, listening to his highly revised lesson plans, wondering how he was going to bring up the topic without admitting he was spying.

Hermione's week was more jam-packed than she could ever remember it being, including her third year when she was obsessively transporting herself back and forth in time using the time turner. She found she had littler and littler time to spend with her friends and was growing further and further attached.

Finally, two weeks after teaching the first and second years, they were given tests to prove their knowledge and Hermione found herself sitting in Professor Snape's office again.

"How did they do, Sir?" She asked energetically when he brought out their test score.

He glowered at the girl, wondering what she had done to make the scores come out as they did. Never in his years as a potion professor had he seen students progressing as such.

"Passable, I suppose." He growled out. "What is to be said today though is of a different matter. You mentioned wanting to provide assistance in brewing a few experimental potions, yes?"

"Of course, Sir." She answered eagerly, but perhaps a little soon.

"Do not interrupt!" He set the parchments down and crossed his arms across his chest. "I shall be working on a new energy restorative potion starting this Friday night. I shall be working on it the following nights until it is completed. I require that you do extensive research on the topic." He pulled another stack of parchments from his desks. "I require that you grade these assignments. You will also be continuing to teach first and second years. Dismissed!" Hermione took the parchments and exited the room quickly.

"Blasted chit!" Severus shouted to himself. Why did she have to be so bloody perfect at everything? At least he had the joy of throwing all his grading onto her. Perhaps maybe Minerva was right. An apprentice would come in handy when it came to freeing up some time.

* * *

Hermione found herself up in the wee hours of the night. She knew that she would have to have a meeting with Professor McGonagall regarding her current schedule. She was finally able to get to sleep only three hours before she would have to wake. 

At seven in the morning, after a very quick breakfast, she found herself heading up the gargoyle statue to have a talk with her former head of house.

"Good morning, Miss Granger!" McGonagall led her into the room and gestured for her to take a biscuit. "I take it you are also a morning person?"

"Yes, Professor."

"So, what is it you would like to talk to me about?"

"I was sort of wondering if you would be able to allow me use of the time turner again." She finished the sentence somewhat timidly.

"Is your schedule difficult, Hermione?" Minerva asked worriedly, noticing the tiredness written on Hermione's face. "We could always lift a few subjects."

"No." Hermione protested. "I really want to take all of the subjects and I believe I would have plenty of time if I didn't have to… sleep."

"So, you want the time turner to give yourself some rest?" McGonagall was trying her best to understand the girl.

"Yes. I do not want to take any less classes, but teaching first and second years, grading papers, and working on experimental potions, plus usual study habits and other homework leaves me no time for anything." Minerva looked at Hermione and remembered telling Severus at a recent staff meeting not to over exert her. She wasn't supposed to be his slave and now she could see Hermione turning against her own body.

"Well, I'll have to talk to Severus about this. You should have enough time with it all."

"No, no, no. That isn't necessary, Professor. I think I can manage." She clearly did not want Professor McGonagall to yell at Severus for anything. McGonagall conceded that it was indeed her choice as to whether or not she wanted to continue with her classes.

"I suppose I could pull a few strings at the ministry. I'll owl you later if I receive permission."

"Thank you so much." Hermione looked at her muggle watch. "Goodness, I've gotta go!"

"Miss Gran-!"

"I've got firsties to teach!" She screamed as she rushed out the door.

* * *

_AN: I'm totally on a roll... i also just finished a thirty-two paged research paper... woot! Still trying to keep up... Smiles_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: An Intervention**

Hermione raced down the halls, receiving several strange looks from her fellow schoolmates. She nearly knocked down a small first year Hufflepuff, but nevertheless, she arrived to the potions classroom approximately two and a half minutes late. She opened the door, expecting the children to be talking, but found them all silent. The only person talking was that of a tall man with dark obsidian eyes.

"It is so kind of you to join us, Miss Granger." Snape hissed angrily looking at her disheveled form. She worriedly glanced at her watch.

"Yes, I am terribly sorry for my tardiness."

"Fifty points from Gryffindor!" He bellowed to the winded young woman before him and could have sworn she was about ready to cry. Her face was studying a burnt spot on a nearby desk when she suddenly raised her chin defiantly to look him in the eye.

"May I have a word with you in private, Sir?" Severus' eyebrows furrowed angrily and he strode past her menacingly towards his private office, just adjacent to the classroom.

"There will be no speaking while we are out!" He said as he entered the office and Hermione raced to keep up with him. He slammed the door shut after she entered. "Do you have an explanation for why you were late, Miss Granger?" He crossed his arms across his chest and his black hair fell into his face as he leaned against his desk.

"It just so happens that I was in a meeting with Professor McGonagall, but that is NOT why I wanted to talk to you!" Severus was amused, but it didn't show of course. Instead, he fixed his face with a glare that could put a first year in hysterics.

"Oh, please, divulge exactly why you wanted to take time out of my day to talk to me."

"You have been spying on me since the first day, you miserable man!" Hermione's fists clenched and she began to pace in front of him. "What is the purpose of me teaching the classes if you have been here the entire time and are more than capable!"

"You don't think I have not wondered the same?"

"So, I've been fixing your inept lesson plans and teaching your first and second year classes, as well as grading your papers and attending eight newt classes for no reason!"

"Excuse me, but did I hear you call my lesson plans inept?" Severus no longer played the part of being angry, he was honestly furious.

"Quite frankly, Sir, they are. Tell me, how are the students doing on their tests? Hmm?" Severus fixed her with the most horrid scowl and she almost was afraid until she realized that he was only stalling. "I know you have been sitting in on my classes, so tell me, am I or am I not teaching them as good if not better than you could?"

Severus was utterly speechless. He looked at her with pure anger and stepped forward until he was mere centimeters from her face.

"You have done nothing more than grade my papers and act as my slave, Miss Granger." Hermione's eyes were alight with fire. "That is all you are good at." She was about to speak when he held up his hand and moved even more close, but not touching. "You've succeeded in wasting my time for the day, so why don't you go and finish teaching those brats. The next time you are late I will see to it that you are in detention until you graduate."

The students stood close to the door of his office. Much to their luck, the angered teachers forgot to ward and put silencing charms on the room. Their jaws were hanging to the floor. As they heard footsteps approach the door, they scurried back to their seats but not quick enough.

"I will not tolerate this behavior. You will turn in a three foot essay on the properties of monkshood in two days time-" A Ravenclaw objected quietly, "Make that tomorrow!" The students cringed upon hearing her normally calm voice, now icy and vicious.

Hermione spent the entire lesson teaching the class, all whilst glaring around and scaring the children. In the remaining fifty minutes she taught, she deducted fifty-five points from Ravenclaw and a hundred and ten from Hufflepuff.

The news of Hermione's attitude quickly spread throughout the school. To those who were friends with her, it was almost unbelievable. They didn't see Hermione all day, except across the room in Advanced DADA and Herbology.

At six o'clock at night, Hermione found herself lying on her bed, crying miserably into her pillow all by herself. She had never felt so angry, humiliated, confused, and downright ashamed in all of her life. She did none of her homework, graded none of her papers, didn't care if someone had knocked at her door for an hour straight and even tried to remove her carefully placed wards. Hermione lied in her bed all night, wondering how she was ever going to make it up to Professor Snape.

_

* * *

_

_AN: Sorry for taking forever. Thanks for the reviews, however few there are._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: The Time Turner**

"Severus, will you give this package to Miss Granger for me?" McGonagall handed him a small brown box, leaving him no choice. "By the way, how is she doing?" McGonagall knew that Hermione didn't want her to talk about it with Severus due to the fact that she was incredibly busy and didn't want to hassle or blame Snape with it.

"Abysmal. She was late for her own classes this morning." Minerva scowled.

"Did she tell you that we had a meeting earlier?" Severus looked at Minerva with interest.

"What time did you finish?" He looked skeptically at Minerva and she frowned.

"It was around eight, perhaps later. You didn't scold her for it, did you?" Severus only glared.

"It is my business. I will deliver you package." With that he stormed away off to the dungeons.

It only makes sense that it wasn't her fault and that he was unusually cruel to her for no reason. He is an evil man and she was late. But now, Severus could not discover why he was feeling guilty for his behavior. He had only ever felt guilty a couple of times. When he joined the Death Eaters was among them.

He paced his room with the brown box in his hand, wondering what it was that the Headmistress had to give her. Curiousness coming over him, he charmed the box to open and it revealed a time turner.

'What on Earth would she need a time turner for?' He asked himself, remembering their earlier 'discussion'. He vaguely remembered her ranting about not having any time, but surely she didn't need a time turner. Finally after a bit of deliberation, he left the dungeons with the wrapped package and went to the head girl rooms to give it to her.

When he arrived at the door, he could see that it was heavily warded. He tried knocking, hoping that she would answer and he tried to remove the wards, but he was incapable (something that bothered him very much). He considered leaving the package on the outside of her door, but there was no way to ensure that she would get it.

'Imagine the damage that could ensue say a first year had control of a time turner.' Instead, after about an hour of trying and many confused looks from her classmates, he retreated to his dungeons.

* * *

He was surprised the next day to see that she did not attend her seventh year advanced potions class. She wasn't teaching her classes either. Severus had the 'joy' of teaching the brats. They were quite restless under his control and they exploded three cauldrons. 

He hadn't heard word from any of her friends that she was ill and when he questioned Madame Pomfrey, she had no clue that anything was wrong with the girl. He found himself, yet again, wandering up to her rooms with the package Minerva asked him to deliver. He knocked at her door but she didn't answer so he knocked again.

He was about to knock once more before the angry and tear ridden face of Miss Granger showed up.

"This is from Professor McGonagall." He said acidly as he handed the box to her. He took in her forlorn appearance. The way her eyes were puffy and he hair stuck up at odd angles. Also the way that she was still wearing the same robes as yesterday morning.

"Thanks." She mumbled and began to close the door.

"Miss Granger!" He yelled and she opened the door again.

"If you want to talk to me, I would rather you stepped inside rather than stood outside my door." She spoke with clear tiredness. He would have frowned had he not been able to control his emotions so well.

"Very well." He stepped through the door to what appeared to be a small sitting room. It was loaded with books, unsurprisingly. He scoffed at the picture that she had of her, Harry and the Weasley brat.

"Would like some tea?" She offered politely, though hoping he would decline.

"No." He replied sharply. She offered for him to sit, but he did not. "Why weren't you in class?"

"Yes, I am sure you missed me terribly." She whispered sarcastically and laughed. "I wasn't feeling well."

"Why wasn't anyone aware? Hogwarts rules-"

"Yeah, yeah. They require someone is informed. Maybe I didn't feel like it. Have you ever given any thought about that?"

"You don't get to decide what you feel like doing. As Deputy Headmas-"

"As Deputy Headmaster, you are required to assign punishment when school rules are broken. Get on with it!" She stood from her seat and left the room to place the box in her personal rooms. She came back with a small planner. "I am free to have a detention on Thursday at seven." Severus just about laughed.

"As much as you wish that you could have detentions scheduled to your benefit, that is not the case." He snarled at her and she flinched slightly.

"Well it's sort of funny, you know. If you don't schedule it around my schedule then I won't be attending it as I am far to busy doing your grading and teaching your classes, as well as doing my own work, including head girl patrols that occur every night, accept Thursday and Friday."

"You will serve the detention when I say you will!" Hermione looked down at her planner. "Besides, it's not like you can't just use the time turner." He knew he shouldn't have said a word at the look of anger on her face.

"I take it you don't see a problem with opening other people's packages. According to ministry rules, that is an offense punishable by a Two hundred galleon fine to the owner of said parcel."

"Minerva told me what it was, you insufferable child!" He lied to convenience himself.

"Something I could easily disprove as I asked her not to mention it to you and she always keeps her promises, but nevertheless, I do not wish for you to be fined. Why don't you tell me when you want me to serve the detention and get on with your day?" She was talking with the sarcasm and coldness that he usually spoke and he was momentarily stunned.

"Friday at seven." He said and began to walk out the door.

"Perhaps you forgot that we are to be brewing potions that night, Sir." She said, suddenly hoping that he wasn't going to discontinue the experiments because of her attitude.

"I did not forget. But you are unfit to brew said potions." He strode away angrily and she was left to gawk in sadness at the only thing she had been waiting for all week had been taken away from her. She brooded in her rooms the rest of the day and eventually fell asleep.

* * *

_AN: I love it when Snape is bested by Hermione... thanks for the reviews._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Hermione's New Method**

Hermione woke the next day, angry, upset, and with swollen eyes from crying. She cast a few cosmetic charms to hide her severe sleepiness and changed for the day. Despite how much she wished that she could remain in her rooms to brood all the time, she knew that she had classes, homework, and papers to grade.

'I bet the first years appreciated my absence yesterday. That was quite the paper I assigned them.' She then scowled remembering her own behavior. She didn't want to act like that. She wasn't cold and heartless and she didn't want to teach that way, but that was the way Snape taught and he wouldn't accept her as a teacher if she didn't as well. Snape probably made them hand in the papers anyway.

She stepped out of her room and walked down the many stairs to the dungeons to teach her first class of the day. She entered the room to a bunch of anxious first years.

"I suggest you keep your mouths shut today!" She said as she swept through the desks. "Five points from Hufflepuff, Mr. Wiley." The young man didn't even have time to sneak a seat before she heard his rustling behind her. "Did all of you turn in your papers to Professor Snape?" She snapped standing before all of the students. She could see the fear in their eyes as her five-foot, three inch form towered over them.

"Yes, Professor." They rumbled.

"Very well. Today will be learning about the use of doxy eggs. Take out your quills!" She yelled and they quickly scurried to find their writing utensils.

In the back of the classroom, a tall gangly man with dark hair watched under the cloak of a disillusionment charm. She was acting strangely cruel for herself. He wondered what brought upon such change. He hadn't truly believed any of the rumors he heard the students talking of. 'Miss Know-it-all evil?' He scoffed at the thought, 'I seriously doubt she could be,' he thought at the time. But now as he stood watching her deducting house points left and right, he knew that she was trying to prove something.

He left the room and silently entered his office where he ordered a few potions supplies and graded a few of the three foot essays she had assigned. He knew it would be far easier for him to grade than it would be for her because all he would have to do is scratch a few red marks here and there and put a D on it, whereas she would be foolish enough to actually read it.

* * *

"Professor Granger." A timid first year boy walked up to her. She could see from his maroon and gold scarf that he was a Gryffindor, but she seldom saw him besides his classes with her. 

"Yes, Mr. Hanson." She snapped and she could see him flinch, hating herself for the moment.

"I-I c-c-came to ask you, i-i-if you could help me w-with my paper." He looked down at his feet and twiddled his thumbs behind his back.

"Is there something you do not understand?" He could hear her voice becoming more kind, but was still frightened.

"Yes. I don't understand why doxy eggs don't interact well with other types of eggs. It doesn't make sense as their composition is the same." Hermione couldn't help but smile to herself. He apparently had spent time learning for himself instead of merely going upon what she had rambled on in her classes.

"The thing with doxy eggs is that they act as a species in their own and doxies tend to be very secluded. They don't like to be around other species therefore their eggs react the same way. When you mix doxy eggs and other kinds of eggs as well as other animal parts, the combination quickly sets fire."

"Oh, okay." He smiled nervously. "Thank you, Professor." He scurried away before she got angry again and took away house points.

Hermione rested her head in her hands and sighed audibly. 'Why do I have to prove a point to him?' She stood from her seat and left to library, where she made sure to always turn the time turner back to prevent herself from seeing herself. Three turns and she found herself in the library, surrounded by nothing but books. The rest of the school was having breakfast in the Great Hall. She walked to her rooms after casting a disillusionment charm to prevent people from seeing her.

She fell asleep immediately upon placing her head on the pillow and woke up to her alarm clock four hours later. She went back to the library just in time to see her image disappear into thin air. She walked back down to the dungeons to await her detention. She was upset that she wasn't going to be brewing, but perhaps it was for the best as she hadn't done any of the research she should have.

* * *

_AN: Thank you for the reviews. Hope to have another posted in a day or so. Smiles._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Testing**

"I see that you've managed to appear on time." Severus sneered, characteristically from his desk as she entered the classroom a half an hour early. "In actuality you are half an hour early, five points from Gryffindor." Hermione fought to keep her temper under control.

'Damn the man to Hell!' She thought as she strolled into the classroom confidently, or what could be thought as confidence. She was really feeling quite ill.

"Yes, sir." He could hear the resentment in her voice. He raised his gaze from his grading and could see the resentment in her eyes as well.

"You will be preparing the sopophorus beans for the seventh years. I suggest you get to work, we need approximately three liters of the fluid." Hermione appeared emotionless. Severus secretly wished that he would have at least upset the girl.

"Yes, sir." She answered once again and went to the potions closet to begin extracting the fluid. Severus continued his grading while she carried the large jar of bean to the nearest desk and set up a workstation. She was efficient, to say the least, as she was nearly a liter of the way done in less than an hour.

Severus didn't dare openly watching her; instead he would chance peripheral glances her way. She was using the perfect technique in crushing the beans rather than slicing them and, much to his dismay, was elegant in her fluid motions. She would take out a bean, crush it, siphon the liquid into the large jar, and repeat over, without pause or mistake. She was indeed distracting him from his grading so when she finished nearly two hours before he expected her to, he was glad to allow her to leave.

Hermione exited quietly and very nearly ran to her rooms. She had to finish grading tests from nearly a week ago, as the students were becoming antsy about their grades, though not openly questioning as they knew her temper was not to be reckoned with. She also had to write a particularly difficult essay on the use of Charms in the medical field. She knew she would be up all night and was now very glad she had used the time turner to sleep a good six hours during the day.

* * *

Hermione never had to worry about setting her alarm clock as she never did get to sleep the night before. Brushing her tiredness aside, she decided that she should eat something. She walked purposefully to the Great Hall, hoping that there would be some scones or maybe a bit of treacle tart, as she was craving something sweet.

When she walked into the hall, she was momentarily surprised to see her friends, Harry, Ron, Luna and Ginny all sitting there so early in the morning.

"Hey Mione!" Harry called from table and she came over to sit with them. "Where have you been all year?" She smiled what she could only think to describe a smile of relief that they didn't seem angry for her abandoning them for the most part.

"I've been so busy, Harry." Ron was digging into a large omelet and looked up to glare at Hermione. She was taken aback, but then remembered that she had unceremoniously broken up with him. The first day of school she was flirty and kissing with Ron Weasley and the second day she was angry and breaking up. She knew that had to confuse him a little.

"If you want I can take over some of your patrol duties." She smiled affectionately at Harry's caring nature.

"Would you?" She sat down between Harry and Ron, who scooted as far away from her as he could without sitting on Dean's lap. "I would kill for a night off. Snape has me working hard, as usual. Why are you all up so early?" Ginny, who was listening to the conversation, was becoming slightly jealous of Harry's actions toward the bookworm, and decidedly grabbed his hand, giving Hermione a thoughtful look. She knew that Ginny felt that Hermione was competition and Hermione ardently shook her head. Ginny raised her eyebrow quizzically and turned away. Harry was watching this display interestingly, as well as the hand Ginny had on his own.

"No problem with the patrols. We all decided that we wanted to play some Quidditch. I'm trying to get Luna to join us, but she seems intent on going to the library." He glanced a look at Luna who was across the table from him and she smiled dreamily. Harry removed his hand from Ginny's casually, grabbing a piece of toast.

"Thank you." A plate of scones magically appeared before her. "So, how has everyone's year been so far?" From this point on, everyone took turns telling their tales as Hermione listened patiently to all of the stories while dodging angry glances from Ron. When he stood from his seat to leave, she carefully exited from all conversations and went off after him.

"Ron, wait up!" He stopped walking away and turned to look at her, his eyes ablaze.

"What do you have to say to me, Hermione?" He spoke with pure malice.

"I'm sorry I was so cruel." She lowered her head in shame. "I should have given you another chance."

"No, I understand, Hermione. I am not good enough for you. I never was."

"Oh, Ron, it wasn't that!" She looked truly sorry, Ron noted, and decidedly forgave her.

"Whatever it was hurt, you know?" He was wringing his hands, "I envisioned us married together, you know?" Hermione gasped quietly. "I thought you were the one for me, but I guess you don't think I am." Hermione never really thought that she and Ron would end up together. She was more or less flattered that he paid any attention to her at all. Nobody else seemed to.

"I'm sorry, Ron." She said sadly. Ron was acting strangely caring for her, even though she was uncaring towards him in the beginning of the year.

"No, it's alright. Next time, try not to slap me, okay?" Hermione couldn't help but chuckle lightly, her eyes welling up in joy at hearing him forgiving her.

"Okay." She walked closer to him and gave him a hug. "Friends?"

"Can I have a snog for the road?" She swatted him playfully. Ron, despite this unusual streak of caring, was always going to be a prat.

"You're hopeless, Ron." She leaned back and gave him a kiss on his cheek. His ears turned a bright scarlet.

"And you're still the most beautiful woman I've ever met." Hermione blushed and smiled.

"Thanks, Ron." He shook his head, telling her it wasn't necessary.

"As long as we're still friends."

"Always." He walked away, leaving her to her thoughts.

* * *

Hermione was relaxing in her rooms when she heard a loud knock at her door. She stood from her chair that she was perched in reading a tome on animagus transformations. She had finally been given a break to do something for fun and she was angry that someone saw it fit to disrupt her. She walked to the door in her small nightgown and light silk robe covers. It was a bit lightly dressed for winter at Hogwarts, but it was comfortable to wear around the fireside. She opened the door cautiously and to her dismay, Severus Snape stood before her.

"May I come in, Miss Granger?" He asked scathingly, hoping to the gods that she didn't notice the look of surprise on his face when he took in her appearance. 'No longer a child, indeed!' Hermione scowled and let him into her sitting room. She placed the book she had been reading back onto the shelf.

"Whatever could it be, Professor?" She said calmly as she took a seat and allowed him a seat as well.

"The test scores coming in have been horrible, Miss Granger." She scowled this time, unable to keep her emotions in check. 'Damn the man. I can't win with him. I teach my way and they do great and I am terrible, I teach his way and they do badly, I am terrible.'

"Perhaps maybe it is because they are not putting in effort, sir." He looked at her in disdain.

"I don't care for the reasoning, Miss Granger, but if they do not improve, then I shall not be able to have you as an apprentice anymore."

"I've been following your lesson plans, I've been assigning your coursework and I've been giving them your exams, surely you can't blame this on me! After all, they were doing well in the beginning of the year." She sneered at him and he rewarded her with a surprised look at her daringness to condemn him for his teaching methods.

"Like I said before, if they do not improve, you will not be my apprentice." He said icily and stood from his spot unceremoniously and left her rooms just as quickly as he came, leaving her gaping at him. After he left, she finally found her way into her bedroom, lying comfortably on her magically warmed comforter.

'Had to come and ruin my night, didn't you?' She turned over, willing her to forget his rudeness. 'Insufferable man.' Finally, sleep overcame her and she found herself waking to the sound of her familiar alarm clock for another tedious day of grading, working, and patrolling. Sundays should be her favorite days, but never once this year had one been pleasant.

* * *

_AN: That was a slight bit longer than usual, but hopefully they will continue to be longer like this one. Thanks for the reviews. Smiles._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Yuletide Sneer**

The year, although hard on Hermione, did not see fit to take it's time. Before she had time to even think about a holiday, it was already approaching with increasing speed. The students were in a fit of excitement due to the Yule Ball, which was only two days away, and the teachers were busy grading papers and preparing for the upcoming tests. Hermione was not spared the tenseness when it came to trying to get her students ready. It was only made worse when she was told that she was absolutely required to attend the Yule Ball.

So, attempting to make herself happy about the ball and how much it was going to waste her time, she decided that she would take out her old gown and practice her transfiguring. After a few different attempts, she came up with a simple golden silk gown that was floor length with off the shoulder straps. Not feeling any more happy about the ball, even after she did the wizarding form of dress shopping, she decidedly gave up and finished writing another tedious DADA paper that she really didn't need to do because she knew all about it, but had to do anyway.

After all of the difficult tests and papers that had to be turned in, the night finally came that she was forced to dress herself up as much as possible and walk into the Great Hall with a smile plastered on her face. She took a cheerfulness potion, a potion of her own design that affected the level of endorphins in the body, to make her happier about the assumingly dull party, and left her rooms to hopefully spend a little time with her friends.

* * *

Severus Snape was delegated to chaperone duties at the Yule Ball and he wished to have nothing to do with it. If he had his way, he would still be in Azkaban instead of this infernal place. 

When he stepped into the Great Hall, the first thing that caught his eye was the exceedingly massive tree in the middle. It was covered in glistening white bows and silver globes. It was quite a spectacular decoration, even for Filius Flitwick. He casually walked around, checking up on the students. Well, he was more or less glaring at them. He was going through the motions of caring what was going around him until he saw the back of an unfamiliar woman from across the room.

She was petite and had her caramel colored hair tied up in knots on top of her head. She was standing next to the werewolf, having an animated conversation.

'Leave it to the werewolf to bring a date to a ball,' he sneered to himself. 'Does the man have any decency?'

Despite his thoughts on Remus Lupin, he couldn't be swayed to think anything other than of how undeniably gorgeous the mysterious woman was. The dress she wore was a golden fabric that showed off her amazing body and slender shoulders. He tried to tell himself to get over it, but never had he found anyone so alluring. Finally, after much debate, he decided that he would stride over and see exactly who Remus had brought to the ball with him, and perhaps have a bit of conversation the unknown woman.

"Good evening, Severus." Remus said kindly. The woman's back was still facing Severus. He was just about to say hello to Remus and ask who he was escorting when she turned around suddenly, her bright brown eyes looking right through him. It wasn't his date, it was the Head Girl.

"Hello, Professor Snape."

'Dear God,' he thought, 'I'm falling for a student.' A wave of panic rushed through him as he gazed intently into her beautiful eyes, reading her thoughts. All he could do was nod his head.

"How has your evening been?" Remus asked, sensing the tenseness between the two. "Surely you've found plenty of times to deduct house points."

"As always, Remus." His eyes never Hermione's and her eyes never left his. "Well, I've come to inform you that I shall be leaving early." Finally his gaze leveled with Remus. "Yes, I've got a bit of grading to do still."

"I understand. I'll be sure to remember to tell Minerva, if she asks." Severus nodded, leaving Remus and Hermione alone in the Great Hall.

"I am feeling a bit queasy, Professor Lupin." She smiled half-heartedly. "I think I'll head of to bed." He smiled at her, knowing that there were other reasons for her leaving, but not really caring much.

Hermione sped through the corridors, pausing only to remove her blasted heels. She was on a mission to reach Snape before he disappeared into the confines of his dungeons. Not really caring where her feet led her, she found herself falling quickly to the ground after hitting what felt like a wall.

"Miss Granger, what are you doing down here?" His voice absent of the usual sneer.

"Looking for you." She said as he helped her off the ground. "Ouch." She rubbed her bum trying to relieve herself of the pain.

"I don't understand." He said, uncharacteristically confused. She raised an eyebrow and looked at him challengingly. He didn't back down from the challenge. "Would you like some tea?"

"That sounds lovely." She smiled radiantly at him, not sure why he was being kind, but not willing to refuse a chance to see his rooms. She was still angry with him, but wanted to know why he was the way he was first and foremost.

They entered his personal sitting room after he said a very long and complex password. Hermione was certain it was in Latin, but didn't bother to remember it or care.

"I've been grading your students' tests." He said, breaking the silence and Hermione sighed.

"Please, Professor Snape, I don't want to hear it. Not now, anyway." She began to fidget, hoping that she hadn't upset him. "I'm not always going to be your student or your apprentice and I wish that I didn't always have to talk about topics in relation to those to titles." She explained and he looked at her curiously.

"Then on with the tea." A large pot of tea appeared before them and he began by pouring her a cup. "I bet you are a cream and sugar sort of person." She shook her head, smiling.

"No, I prefer it plain."

"Strange." He poured his own, adding cream and sugar to his.

"No, the fact that you add cream and sugar to yours is strange." She smiled. "It's actually strange of you to even like tea. I see you as more of a coffee person."

"Never have I been a coffee person, as you put it, but I like my tea with cream and sugar. It's a little something Albus turned me on to." Hermione smiled affectionately, remembering her old Headmaster.

"The next thing you'll tell me is that you are fond of lemon drops too."

"Would you like one?" Hermione chuckled as she took in his rooms, noticing the small candy dish. She finally sobered up from the laughter when she caught his intense gaze.

"Excuse my bluntness, Professor, but I find you entirely frustrating." This time it was Severus' turn to laugh. Never before had Hermione ever been as thoroughly shocked. He had a deep laughter that filled the room.

"We are more alike than any of us would care to admit." Hermione sighed, realizing that the tension between them had begun to build again. The room became quiet.

"It's funny. This time last year, I was uncovering your innocence." She said reminiscently. She always thought he was innocent and when she stumbled upon Dumbledore's memories and pensive while helping Harry sort through his inheritance, she was so eager to tell everyone and help him out of prison. They decided to wait until after the war was over for him to be released, just in case, but it was just before Christmas that she made the appeal for his release.

"And why did you do that, Miss Granger?" He stared at her, intently watching the range of emotions portrayed on her face. From uncertainty, to remorse, to happiness, to delight, to anger, to frustration, back to happiness, back to frustration. He read her like a book.

"Because I believed you were innocent." Was all she said and he looked at her. The only emotion showing now was what appeared to be either confidence or pride. 'Bloody Gryffindors.'

"You didn't know me. You had no reason to believe my innocence. You wasted your time on me for what? My happiness?" She frowned and looked into her cup of tea. It was getting cold.

"I may not have known you personally, but I knew that you were not stupid. I know that you knew that Voldemort would never win that war and that you would never gain any power under him. I knew that you knew better than to believe the lies he was preaching to you. So I knew that you wouldn't kill the only person who cared enough to help you escape your foolish past. And yes, I spent my time on you; not wasted. For your happiness!" She said, standing. When she went on a tirade, she went all the way. Severus couldn't help but admire the determination in her. She was the embodiment of a Gryffindor, yes, but she had the intelligence that he found in few people.

"You were correct in assuming I was smart enough not to betray Albus, but you have no idea what makes me happy, Miss Granger." She scowled and began to leave. He stood to keep her from escaping. He was just barely able to grasp her wrist before she was out the door.

"Please let go of me!" She screamed, looking at him in fury.

"Thank you, Miss Granger." He said softly and she stopped from pulling away from him. "Thank you for proving my innocence."

"It was no problem." She said meekly under his intense gaze.

"For anyone but you." He let her hand go and Hermione swore she saw a hint of a smile. "You look beautiful tonight." He nodded and closed the door. She stood still, gaping. She couldn't help the floating feeling in her stomach at the unexpected words. Sometime later, she found herself in her bed, thinking over the strange events of the night.

* * *

AN: Smiles again... thanks for the reviews and I hope you are enjoying my story. What is that Severus is feeling?... Hmm? Hope to have more up soon. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Dumbing Effects**

Hermione's break was only official when she was on the Hogwarts Express wearing muggle clothing. Her parents, although they refused to admit it, were somewhat jealous of Hermione's abilities, and although they loved her, didn't like to spend holidays with her as she was constantly using magic around them. So, needless to say, Hermione was spending another Christmas with Harry and the Order at Grimmauld Place while they were off skiing in Switzerland.

She was excited to have a break from studies, head girl duties, and apprentice work. She had no idea what she was going to do with all the time, but she was bound to find something of interest floating around the massive library that Grimmauld Place had. As usual, she had to do what Harry and Ron considered work on her break.

Finally giving into the temptation to ignore people and do what she loved, she found her way up to the library that she spent a good three weeks restoring to it's original glory before dust and dirt had built up along the furniture and books. She organized the books the way she would if it were her own monstrous library. Harry often joked about how the library was hers whenever she wanted to take it home with her.

Piling up a few spare parchments and quills, she pulled out a large tome on animagus transformations and began to study and take notes.

"Mione, why are you working on holiday?" Harry asked from the door leading from the hallway to the library. She smiled up at him, and shrugged her shoulders.

"It's fun." She smiled and set the book aside when she saw Harry was planning on chatting with her.

"Is it? It looks like work to me and work is seldom fun."

"You know me." She shrugged and he sat down next to her.

"I used to. Now I hardly ever see you." She frowned and lowered her head under his brotherly gaze. "It's okay, Mione. We all understand but we miss you. How are you doing lately?"

"Fine, I guess. I'm always swamped with grading and assignments."

"You took on quite a load this year. I am only Head boy and Quidditch Captain, but I know how hard it is to still get good grades with all of that. I'm not even teaching classes."

"It's not so bad." She smiled half-heartedly and Harry wrapped his arm around her, squeezing her shoulder lovingly.

"I want what is best for my Hermione and if working your butt off is what you want, that's okay with me." Hermione could feel the tears welling up in her eyes as he smiled down on her. He was always going to be one of the most caring persons she had ever met. Little did the two know that an angry red head was listening in with the aid of extendable ears.

"So, I've been watching you lately, Harry." She wiped her eyes from the tears that had escaped previously, "What is with the semi-casual glances you've been having with a certain dreamy eyed blonde?" Harry blushed furiously and Ginny was nearly fuming from her spot in the hallway.

"Oh, uhm…"

"I think I know what you are going to say." Hermione smiled knowingly, making Harry blush an even darker shade of red. "You should invite her to Christmas with us. She'll be more than welcome."

"You think?" Harry asked, feeling that Hermione's idea was grand.

"Yeah, I do. You have got her a present, correct?"

"Of course; I've also got yours, but there is no way I am going to tell you what it is so I'll leave you to your studies before you even start to ask me." Harry left the room as Hermione was about ready to start twenty questions. That was how she usually deduced what she got for Christmas. She never could handle surprises.

Ginny, overhearing the conversation, quickly ran from the hallway, forgetting the extendable ears. Harry picked them up curiously, wondering who was spying on him. Not sensing much of a problem, as the conversation was merely friendly, he threw them into the spare bedroom and went on with his day.

Hermione continued her studies until she was happy with what she had learned about the intense transformation of a human to an animal. She was about to leave the library when she heard a tapping at the library window. Seeing the large black owl at the window, she opened it, grabbed the letter and before she could feed it or send a reply, it took off, leaving her gaping at the letter with the green seal on it.

'Hmm, a green seal with two serpent S's? No doubt it's Professor Snape.' She opened the letter and scanned the parchment.

_Miss Granger,_

_Your presence is required to brew tomorrow at seven o'clock. I realize that it is your break, but as my apprentice, I am afraid you have a bit to catch up on. I will also be speaking with you about recent tests._

_Severus Snape_

_Potions Master_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

'Leave it to the git to assign work over break!' Hermione thought as she shoved the parchment into her bag of research.

* * *

Hermione was ready to floo to Hogwarts at precisely six forty-five. She stepped through the floo and shouted her destination only to find herself in Headmistress McGonagall's office. 

"Good evening, Miss Granger. Severus has mentioned your meeting." Minerva greeted her friendly.

"Yes. Thank you for allowing me access via floo."

"No problem at all. It would be a shame to have to apparate on such a windy day."

"I shall be off, don't want to be late."

"I'll see you on Christmas."

"Of course. Good evening." Hermione left the office in a hurry to get to the potions lab, not wanting to mess with the Potion Master's temper. She elegantly strode into the room at precisely six fifty-five, and readied her station, awaiting his arrival.

"I see you've made it on time." He spat from the doorway he had just entered. "It's a shame. I would have loved to dock a few points. I'm sure I will have the chance shortly." Hermione only glared at him. He glided to the other side of her table.

"It's nice to see you as well, Professor." Hermione smiled as friendly as she could when feeling such anger towards the man. He smirked and turned away, heading off towards the ingredient storage room. He pulled three vials of various ingredients and sat them on the desk before her.

"No doubt you can tell me the names of these, Miss Granger?"

"Daisy roots, armadillo bile, and fluxweed sir." She said, almost wondering what he was going to make her do. If all he was going to do was make her name potions, she was going to thoroughly upset.

"Well, it seems you have an idea what these ingredients are, let's hope you know what they can do. I'm giving you exactly thirty minutes to create a potion on your own of the three parts." He took a look at his watch. "Starting now."

Hermione sprang into action, first pulling out a copper plated cauldron, as the armadillo bile did not react well in pewter cauldrons. She next lit a fire, knowing that fluxweed was seldom used in flameless potions and if it was, it was only for thick pastes. As daisy roots were used to shrink and armadillo bile was one of the only ingredients to affect the brain, she knew that whatever she would brew was going to be affecting the brain. The fluxweed would change the qualities, for the better or worse, depending on how long it was boiled.

After a few minutes debate while chopping the daisy roots into fine shreds, Hermione decided that her potion was going to make the drinker enormously daft, but only to the point where they would still know how to take the antidote, that she decided she would make along with the potion. She pulled out another cauldron and began to bring the armadillo bile to boil, knowing it would take a good ten minutes for it to start. She added the fluxweed to the first cauldron, waiting for it to liquefy and then added the daisy roots, allowing the potion to begin to simmer.

Snape watched in amusement as she was adding different quantities to each potion. He knew what she was up to as soon as she started to boil the fluxweed and daisy roots together, though he didn't think she would have thought to create the potion, nor the antidote. She was right to say that he was underestimating her, not that she would ever know that. The clock was ticking down and she had yet to add the final ingredient of armadillo bile to the potion, though the antidote was perfect and waiting for ingestion. Finally, she stirred the armadillo bile in, two drops at a time until the potion had turned a yellowish color.

"Time!" Snape said and Hermione quickly took the potion off the flame and bottled it.

"I'm done." She handed both vials to him.

"That's apparent. What have you brewed?" He said, sneering.

"A Dumbing Potion, Sir." She said, practically beaming from her quick thinking and ability to brew such a potion. She had never tried to brew an experimental potion on her own and here she brewed one in less than an hour.

"The purpose to make the drinker mentally retarded?" He sneered as she nodded. "Well, shall we test it?" Hermione looked horrified at the thought, but Snape gave her the vial and nodded with his head for her to drink up. She uncorked it and swallowed the potion, noticing the bitter taste that the armadillo bile brought to the concoction. She grimaced and then a glazed look came over her face.

"Miss Granger?" He asked.

"Who'd be Miss Granger?" She looked over his shoulder as though she was looking at someone behind him. She began to hum to herself.

"Who am I?" He asked amusedly.

"Uhm…?" She drew a complete blank. "You look like a bat!" She said as she began to flap her arms like wings. Snape quickly took back up the sneer at hearing her comment and gave her the shining liquid in the other vial, telling her to drink up.

Soon after she had taken the liquid, the clarity that was once seen in her eyes returned quickly.

"Did it work?" She asked, horrified to know how she behaved. She felt herself getting dumber and smarter, but could not remember anything in between, except the bit of drool on her chin that she furiously wiped off later.

"I am unsure how well it worked, Miss Granger. I for one could not see much difference. But then again, I suppose you would normally have the decency to keep saliva in your mouth." Hermione glared daggers at him, feeling truly hurt by his assessment. She was at a complete loss for words and she felt nearly as dumb as she felt the potion had made her.

"Well, I suppose we should talk about my test scores, Professor." She said, hoping to get out of the lab room before he could assault her intelligence anymore than it had already been assaulted.

"Follow me." She nodded as he led her through what seemed like a maze of portraits until she landed upon his personal office. She sat at the chair before his desk. "Your students are doing quite a bit more horribly than they were the last time I had confronted you, Miss Granger. You are not living up to the responsibilities of being an Apprentice. I am afraid that I am going to have to let you go if you are incapable of seeing that they improve."

He said the words so casually, but Hermione could feel the hurt building inside her like a brick wall, just waiting to fall over. She couldn't help it either. Snape was slowly driving her into a hole. She was feeling trapped. She nodded and left the office as soon as he was finished, leaving him quite startled by her quick absence. She somehow found her way out of the office to the dungeon hallways were she found herself leaving via the front doors. She ran to the front gates before quickly apparating back to Grimmauld Place.

Before she could get anywhere, preferably her bedroom to cry a river of tears, she was stopped by a furious girl.

"How could you! I thought you were my friend!" Ginny roared. She had the room warded so that nobody could hear their conversation.

"Please Ginny, I don't know what you are talking about and I am really not in the mood." She said, wanting nothing more than to rock back and forth on the floor in her room, all by herself.

"You turned him against me!! My own friend; He was supposed to be MINE!" Hermione was not only highly distressed, but she was also confused as to what she was talking about.

"Ginny, just let me go, I don't understand what you are talking about!" She tried to get around the fiery girl but was unable to. "I AM IN NO MOOD FOR THIS!" She roared, feeling all the pent up anger against Severus come out at once. She silencing wards on the rooms collapsed under her release of magical energy. Ginny, although angry, backed down a little. "You let me leave," she pulled out her wand, "or I'll make you," Hermione whispered menacingly, mere inches from Ginny's face.

Ginny paled slightly under the threat and stepped aside, allowing the fierce young woman to pass her. Hermione all but ran to her room. She warded the rooms to the best of her capabilities with every ward she knew and threw herself onto her bed, shaking with sobs, willing herself to allow sleep to overtake her.

* * *

_AN: Sorry it took so long to update the story; hopefully the length of this chapter made up for it a little bit. I've been incredibly busy. I hope you aren't too disappointed. I've appreciated all of the reviews very much and I am glad to see that people have taken interest to my stories. Smiles._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: Can't Take it Much Longer**

Hermione kept herself locked in her room for what felt like days. Mrs. Weasley would casually poke her head into the room to drop off a bowl of soup or some sandwiches for her to eat, as she didn't like it for Hermione to starve, but other than that, Hermione was completely alone.

It wasn't as though nobody loved her. Harry had come to visit her many times, but she never really talked to him or even listened for that matter. She was depressed and she felt horrible about the way Snape had assessed her skills as an apprentice. If it continued this way, there was no hope for a recommendation letter for her hopeful field of study and therefore, no other apprenticeship in sight. Hermione was going to be forced into changing her career path.

It took most of the seven years while she was at Hogwarts to finally decide what she wanted to do with her magical powers, and now, after all of the consideration put into being a Potions Mistress, she wasn't even going to get the chance. That thought alone drove her deep into her own mind, seeking comfort in the only thing she had left; her sanity.

Between sleeping, nibbling on sandwiches, and curling up into a fetal position and just lying there for hours on end, Hermione didn't even realize the day it was when she was awoken by a large pile of presents at the foot of her bed. She, despite being upset, couldn't ignore the presents and the thoughtful people that sent them to her, so she began shuffling through them, opening the largest first, as always.

Ron, like usual, had got her some chocolates that would last her until Easter, when Mrs. Weasley usually sent more chocolates. She received a few muggle sweaters from her parents. Books from everyone else that knew her and thought about her. Sometimes she wondered how much they thought about her, as some of the titles included, "How to bathe in Beauty: A Witch's Guide to Bath Potions". She couldn't help but think it was absolutely ridiculous.

She was most surprised to find a small gift, hidden under all of the others, wrapped in a deep purple and gold, from Harry. She opened and nearly fell off of her bed in shock. What was placed in the box was a charm bracelet that held a silver otter with two tiny diamonds for eyes. It was the most beautiful present she had ever received and she wondered how much it cost him. She had bought Harry a pair of noiseless trainers from a strange shop in Diagon Alley. She presumed that he could be much more successful in his Invisible cloak with silenced footsteps.

Hermione knew she couldn't stay trapped in her room on Christmas Day so instead she went into the bathroom and washed up. It felt nice to wash her hair for the first time in days. She was thankful that she didn't have any emergency meetings or anything that would require her to leave early without a shower during her days of sadness. If she did, she would have been incredibly late.

When she returned from the bathroom, dressed in her usual Weasley Christmas sweater, which was in a lavender shade this year with a darker purple 'H' on it, she saw the same dark bird that had delivered Snape's first message and nearly cringed. She walked over to the window and took the small parcel off of it and, as usual, it flew away quickly. She looked at the package, afraid to open it.

Of all the things she expected to receive from Professor Snape on Christmas day, a picture inside of a beautiful silver picture frame was not it. He left one of his signature letters on top of the parcel. She tore into it cautiously.

_Miss Granger,_

_I found this picture wandering around in my room. It is most likely a remnant of the many things the war left behind for all of us. I don't know how it came into my possession, but surely, something like this should not be in my rooms._

_Professor Severus Snape_

_Potions Master_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Hermione glared at the picture. It was of her and she was staring out into the depths of the Black Lake like she had done many times before. Her brown hair was flowing in the wind. Every now and then her image would turn to the castle behind with a sorrowful look on her face. She couldn't help the feelings running through her head and without thinking, Hermione threw the portrait across the room as hard as she could, watching as the glass shattered and fell about the room.

As quickly as she was to destroy, she was down on the floor mourning its loss. She was distracted by her crying by the sound of someone entering the room. She looked up to see Harry with Luna behind him, looking cheerful in her reds and greens.

"Are you okay, Mione? I heard something crash." Hermione stood from her spot on the floor, glaring at the spot where the portrait now came to rest, her image still maintained perfectly.

"I'm fine." She quickly wiped her eyes, trying to remove any tears that were left. She walked over to Harry and gave him a hug only a sister could give. "Thank you for the bracelet." Luna looked just as dreamy as ever when Hermione released herself from Harry.

"I saw it and was instantly reminded of you." Hermione smiled. Luna was holding onto Harry hand smiling comfortably.

"Happy Christmas." Hermione smiled half-heartedly and Harry and Luna wished her a Happy Christmas back. They all headed down to the dining rooms for Christmas Dinner, which was expected to be an extravagant affair.

Hermione was about to take her seat on the opposite side of Harry when Ginny pushed up behind her and took the spot. Hermione was confused by Ginny's actions, but remembered when Ginny cornered her after her horrible meeting with 'Him'. She looked around the table for a free space and found one beside Remus and Minerva. She walked over and took a seat next to the smiling people.

"Hermione, how are you?" Minerva asked. "I thought that you were going to use my floo later on that night, a couple days ago, what happened?"

"Oh, nothing," Hermione answered, quickly digging into her mashed potatoes to avoid conversation. "Though, I was wondering if I could have a chat with you later on today."

"Of course, dear. Anytime you want." Minerva smiled, curious what she had to discuss, but ignoring it for now as she had a lovely piece of roast beef in front of her. The dinner went by quickly, people poking in and out of the dining area as they slowly finished. As Minerva stood from her seat to exit into the living area, Hermione asked to have the conversation upstairs in the library.

"What is it dear?"

"Uhm… has a student ever had permission to take the NEWTs early?" Hermione asked as she shuffled her feet.

"Actually, yes, but usually in extenuating circumstances, such as in the case that said student becomes preg-… you're not pregnant are you?!" Minerva asked, seriously disturbed.

"No!!" Hermione stammered uncomfortably, "I mean, of course not."

"Then why would you want to take your NEWTs early?" Minerva looked at her, trying to judge what was coming next; she had already been incredibly surprised.

"I uhm…" Hermione sighed and placed her hands on either side of her head, "Iamreallyupsetwithmyexperienceasanapprentice and…." She took a deep breath, "Idon'tthinkIcouldhandleanylongeratHogwartsunderProfessorSnape'stutelage." Minerva was shocked to hear what Miss Granger was saying. She was willing to end her education to get away from Severus. She was that upset because of him!

"I don't understand. Has he treated you horribly, dear child?"

"No… I mean, yes." She sighed. "We both know how Professor Snape is, Professor, and I am not good enough to be his apprentice." She lowered her head at the thought of failing the first thing since learning how to fly and playing chess.

"I highly disagree, but if that is what you want, I will of course help you." She reached out and grasped Hermione's hand, squeezing it comfortably. "Are you sure about all of this?"

"Yes. I am going to get a job and work for a while, hopefully earning enough to go to a wizarding college."

"I hope whatever you do, you are happier than now, Miss Granger. I'm sorry that it has turned out this way." Hermione smiled half-heartedly. "I am going to murder that man!" She said suddenly and Hermione furiously shook her head.

"No, Professor, it was definitely not Professor Snape that failed me. It was I that failed him." Minerva sighed and bid her a Happy Christmas once more.

"I'll owl you when I get word of when you can take your NEWTs. I'm sure you will do spectacularly, but you might want to freshen up by studying."

"Of course."

"I'll miss my Head Girl when you are gone." The older woman left Hermione alone in the Library. Hermione sat at the chair, playing with the dangling otter on her wrist. She couldn't help but feel horrible about the day. As much as she enjoyed Christmas, this was by far the worst.

It wasn't because she was lonely, or the food wasn't good. It was all due to the way she was feeling about a man she never thought she would feel anything for. She couldn't help but want to impress him, yet all she had ever done was made him hate her more. One day, he would tell her she was beautiful and the very next, he would call her daft. It seemed that it was always in a losing situation with Severus Snape. She hoped to get away from the man who had single-handedly turned her life upside down, but at the same time, she feared losing him.

Her mind drifted back to the gift he had sent her earlier. She couldn't help but cry at the thought that she had destroyed the only thing she had to remember the times when he was actually kind to her.

* * *

_AN: Did you expect that? Hmm.. how, after all that has gone wrong with Hermione and Severus, are they ever going to be happy?... Let's just say that the road is still a little bumpy and that this story is now about half-way done... I hope you are enjoying as much as I am... Thank you for the reviews, sorry for the wait, Smiles..._


End file.
